Innovation Arctic Base
Innovation Arctic Base '''is the sequel to Innovation Labs. It involves a giant underground base, located somewhere in the arctic. It is currently on version 114. '''Roblox Information Innovation Arctic Base 'has almost 300K favorites. It has around 18.8 Million visits, and it was released on September 8, 2017. Up to 21 players can be playing in a single server, and the genre is science fiction. Gear is not allowed. '''Map ' 'Innovation Arctic Base '''has a large map. It has multiple rooms. Here is a list of all of them. •'Surface: The area where you spawn. There is a tower and a few inaccessible shelters here. This is the area where you can earn the retrograde 'badge. •'Elevator: This room is acts as the entrance to the facility. •'Shop': This room is an area where you can purchase items for your lab, guns, funds, and clothes for your Roblox avatar. •'Reception': This room contains a structure strikingly similar to the well-known structure of the original Innovation Labs. It has a help desk, with an NPC you can talk to. •'Spacial Manipulator': This room contains a large glass container, which if people go inside it, then others can close it, and mess with their height, width, and head size. •'Security HQ': This is a large room with many laboratories. It also contains a section that only security can access, which is a place where they can buy guns and collect the pistol. •'Tram Station': There are 4 of these rooms in the map, and they all connect with a tunnel that a tram travels through. It is the facility's main way of transportation. •'Meteor Crystal Lab': This room contains a laser, which they can choose one of four options: ZMB-13, High Power, High Frequency, and Scramble. Each allow the laser to fire into a crystal, and the crystal explodes, doing something to the player. •'Zero Gravity Room': This room has a huge chamber, which if entered, is a room without gravity. Players fling all over in this room •'Genetics & Mutation': This room contains a large machine which people can control them. This is the room where most zombification occurs. You can inflict poison, add protein, and make clones of yourself. It also contains a disinfection chamber, which allows you to not be a zombie anymore. •'Bunker': This room is rather important during a meltdown. When meltdown occurs, find power cores and return them to the bunker to cancel the final explosion. •'Submarine Harbor': A large room where you can set your lab. It contains a large pool of water. This room also contains secret Agent K, which you can buy the mini gun from for about 4000R$. •'Coolant': A room with pumps to help cool down the core to prevent a meltdown. •'Core Viewing Area': A room that contains labs, and a window to view the core. This room also contains the Madattak, y u do dis badge. •'Medical': Is a room that contains medical related stuff, like beds. It also contains a quarantine, which there you can earn the Mr. Flibble badge. •'Cafeteria': This large room contains many dining tables. It contains a kitchen, which has food that doesn't look very appetizing. If you take a tray out of this room, the tray will explode. •'Transmogrifier': This room contains a number of morphs you can turn into. If you choose the morph with a bomb head, the hot headed badge can be earned. •'Core Control Room': This room is the place where you can control the core's fans. You can put on a hasmat suit on to go in the core room. This is the room where you could earn the 2019 Scrambled in Time "Explosion Egg" Trivia •You can find a meme if you fly out of the map with exploits •AGENT K can be found in the submarine harbor. Not very much knows about him. You can find him near the area where there is the life and death ring, there will be ice on the roof. If you can, jump up to the ice, and there should be a cave there where agent k is located.